Fill Your Hole
by RayneaLuna
Summary: He stood below the open window sill of the tower... She leaned in to the window sill of the tower... Just like one of the famous fairy tale scene,, but it's definitely not the same. Because the prince didn't stretched his body to get into the tower, and the princess didn't have a bright and wavy orange hair..! ,


_**Hey there readers… I'm here with a new OP fiction. The idea just popped out when I tried to sleep. Set after two years time-skipped. I don't know if this is good enough, but I just can't help myself to write this. ^ v ^ '**_

 _ **My apologize if this story has the same plot as many OP fiction's authors out there, I just so thirsty about reading my most favorite**_ **"LuNa"** _ **pair's fictions lately. So probably they got tangled in my mind all at once.**_

 _ **I just hope you could enjoy this one-shot, and don't mind reviewing your opinion 'bout this.**_

 _ **ONE PIECE IS BELONGED TO EIICHIRO ODA-**_ **sensei** _ **… *wink***_

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

Midnight that day, Nami who's in watch duty sat in the slightly lit crow nest. A bottle of alcohol with orange flavored sat near her feet, and a glass with the same liquid in her right hand. The Straw Hat's navigator looked at the crescent moon on the sky, a chin on the window sill and her left arm hang through it. The night wind blew her bangs gently then her corner eyes caught a shadow on the deck. She looked closely the shadow's shape that tried to move slowly toward one direction, until she could make a shape of hat which hung at its back.

"Luffy… Where are you going?" she called. The move of the clouds beneath the moon's lit made the shadow's appearance looked more clearly. And the woman's right, it really was her captain.

"Nami! What are you doing there?" he asked confused. He changed his direction from the stairs to beneath the window where Nami leaned in.

"I'm on night watch captain," she replied with a bored tone then sip her drink. Out of surprised, the said captain stretched his arms to the open window and followed by his body. Nami move back a little, nearly spat him the liquid that barely went through her throat. In that slightly moment, she remembered one of a fairy tale she ever read to pass some free time. Its title is Rapunzel. But then she chuckled thinking that probably the alcohol has got in her brain. Because there's no way a real life would be as beautiful as a fairy tale.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked curiousness in his eyes. Nami just shaked her head and move side a little so he could enter the room. "Nothing. I just remember one of a fairy tale," she answered.

"Fairy tale?"

"It's about a princess who trapped in a high tower. And a prince helped her by climbing her long hair through the window sill," told Nami while seeing her captain stuffed in some snacks that was prepared for her by Sanji. Then she continued, "The tale just popped out when you came just now. What funny is, the prince didn't stretch his body to get to the tower and the princess didn't drink alcohol in the late night," Luffy only gave her his signature "shishishi", still eat Nami's snack.

"Is that tasty?" the straw hatter asked after a little silent. His navigator looked at her glass and said, "Wanna try?"

Luffy seem to think, hesitate either he should accept it or not. "It orange flavored," said Nami and filled her glass again, offered it to her captain. Luffy took a little sip at first then gulped the whole contain. He shoved the glass back to Nami for her to fill it again.

After his forth glass, Nami break the silence between them. "How are you doing Luffy?" she asked softly while watched him gulped his fifth glass. The man worth 400 million belli for his head could sense the seriousness in his companion's voice. But he brushed it off and just answered "I'm fine" with his usual antics.

Nami gazed back to the shining crescent moon and sighed. "You have changed, haven't you? I'm not saying this because I prefer the old Luffy, and obviously it's not because your change is a good or bad. You've been through hell, after all. The pain and the scar haven't healed fully, and the hole in your chest probably can't be filled perfectly anymore."

Luffy just set his eyes on her and replied after a minute, "You've changed too. You less violent than before and rarely stood behind our back in a fight like you used to," Nami just smile and turn her gaze to his form. "You think so? Well, maybe stayed too long with older men made me a little soft,"

"Older men? You mean in the place you stay for two years?"

"That's right. I'm the only young and beautiful woman there. It seem like I have a bunch of grand fathers all of a sudden. Well, it just a little island used for weather research anyway, it's not like they didn't have a homeland." replied Nami and gulped the alcohol exactly from its bottle. Luffy nodded his head knowingly and took the rest of Nami's snack to his mouth. "How about you? I've heard your adventures story when you told about it to Usopp, Chopper and Brook. Must be good stayed in the famous Woman Island. Still, I can't imagine you being surrounded by women. I don't want to see it tough," she mumbled the last part.

"I didn't stay in their island, but in a wild island nearby theirs." he tried to argue. Nami gave him a mischievous smile and said, "I heard that the Island's Empress fell for you." He just kept his silence and bowed his head. After a moment he said quietly, "Now I know how you feel when Sanji keep fawning over you," Nami just blinked her eyes. "Hancock kept asking me to marry her and how she loved me, though I've said that I won't marry anyone. It's kinda annoying, right?!" he looked at her.

Nami smiled sweetly, a kind of smile she rarely showed. "Do you know that you have the potential to make women fall for you?" Her captain just keep looking at her while she shifted her gaze to the ceiling. "You're kind, cool, gentle, and even your idiocy and innocence made you looked sweet and cute. Though you don't intent for it to happen, any women could fall over heels for you easily. Because you have your own charm,"

"Even you?" he asked, still not avert his gaze from his navigator. All the while began to really look at her, her long eyelashes, her brown eyes, her little nose, her slightly rosy cheeks, her lips and her long wavy orange hairs, which he unconsciously imprinted them to the back f his mind. Nami didn't turn her eyes, but took his hand and engulfed them with her own on her lap.

"I'm comfortable being around you Luffy. That's enough for me. Well, just so you know I do love you. I love you as a friend, I love you as a sister, I love you as a mother, even as close as a lover could. I know how hard to lose someone precious to us, how hard to bear the pain, how hard to fill the empty hole in our heart. I… no, we weren't there at that time, but we are her for you now," and the conversation back to where they began. Nami squeezed the hand in her palm slightly which he returned. All of a sudden, he laid his head on Nami's lap and circled bot his arms around Nami's waist. His straw hat rested on his back and Nami slip her fingers in Luffy's hair. She gazed back at the crescent moon that barely shown behind the clouds. She could felt Luffy's shiver for a moment before his sleeping sound could be heard. _'I tried my best to fill your_ hole _Luffy because you've filled mine,'_ she thought and a while later followed her captain's track to a deep slumber.

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

 _The next morning dawn…_

Sanji who awaked first than his other nakama made his way to the crow nest before heading to kitchen. He's about to ask if his mellorine need something when he saw the two figures sleeping on the bench. He thought his captain has over slept in the kitchen when he didn't find him in his bed. He inhaled his cigarette then approached them, took a blanket in the corner and put it on the glutton captain. He collected the mess of tableware and a bottle of alcohol drink then proceed to his daily routine place, kitchen to prepare the whole crew's breakfast.

 *****O.W.A.R.I*****

 **Thank's for reading… *bow* *wave***


End file.
